


burn victim

by internallyx



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask
Genre: Burnplay, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internallyx/pseuds/internallyx
Summary: a clothing iron meets a young woman's skin.
Relationships: Himekawa Ayumi/Kitajima Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	burn victim

maya's back is to the mattress, legs dangling in the air, and forehead dripped in sweat. ayumi, rawdogging the girl with a swollen strap, cupping her own breast as she thrusts, aches to burn the flesh of her lover.

when maya misbehaves in some fashion, moaning too loud or covering her face, ayumi reprimands her. she has a sly idea in mind when her eyes peer at the clothing iron on the shelf next to them. her hand, while maya's eyes were closed, being submerged in their seduction, finds itself gripping at the handle of the iron and hovering it above maya's chest. the temptation is incredible. maya feels a change in the atmosphere between them, the warmth of a hair dryer brushing her skin, but much more menacing. maya almost wishes she didn't open her eyes.

maya behaves after being commanded to, but holds a pleading and distracted look in her pupils, which signals to ayumi to not to do what she is thinking of doing. ayumi catches a hint of maya betraying her trust, as a poor kitten would at the sight of a dog. at the bite of ayumi's lips and a gentle shove against maya's cervix, after just having lied to maya that she would not hurt her as long as she does as she is told, she presses the well heated appliance onto maya's chest, between maya's breast which had swollen tips. it's as though a freshly made, red-hot horseshoe had stomped onto her. maya came from hissing to screaming.

ayumi immediately slides the metal towards maya's stomach in fear of what she had done and removes it. maya's skin was red, nearly torn and quite darkened against the soft, original texture she was made of. ayumi makes up for it by slowly removing the slick strap from maya's insides and planting kisses onto maya's damaged skin. ayumi is still holding the iron in her hand as she takes a lick, and then stares at maya as her tongue finishes off. 

"do you trust me?" she asks.

maya's next words hold no meaning to the blonde, because next it was maya's thighs which she would burn, and then her asscheeks, and her pelvic region. any guilt had melted away in seconds. the woman was already in a vulnerable position, because ayumi would slide into her again with no chance of escaping. maya pleads to ayumi to stop and get away from her as she shakes her head. tears were banking on her eyelids.

lava was another form of ayumi's love, and turning the ground into rock was her way of expressing it.


End file.
